Life or Death
by Catgirl321
Summary: Hello! this is about a girl named Luna. She is the daughter of Goku & Chichi. she was on a mission when she was in a fight with Frieza thankful she was able to defeat him. but the problem is the ki blast that frieza sent to destroy earth and her father who was in the way. so! what do you think she is gonna do? will she be able to save her father and the entire world? or be late?


Luna's POV

I watched in horror as the light beam came closer and closer to where my dad was laying wounded on the ground.

"DAD! GET OUT OF THERE!" I shouted in panic. I was held back by my big brother Gohan.

Dad looked up at me with a sad smile as a single tear slide down his face. My eyes widened when i realized what he was about to do. I started to struggle against his grip.

"GOHAN! let me go! I need to save him!" I yelled in fear.

"There's no way i am letting my baby sister go out there!" He shouted at me. By now the light beam was very close to my dad. I bited my brother on the arm as hard as i could. He gasped in pain and letted me go. I rushed over to where my dad was. And just when the beam was about to hit him i jumped right in front of him.

The last thing i heard was...

"LUNA NOOOOO!" And then the beam hit me...

I held my hands up as the light was touching them with intense heat. It didn't hurt it was a nice warmth light and i found myself liking it. Just then i felt an intense pain go down my body. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was pushed back by the beam. The ground started to shake as cracks started to form on the ground underneath my shoes.

I gritted my teeth hard as i started to power up my ki. I screamed as loud as i could the ground began to shake harder then before. A white aura surrounded me as i screamed the ki on my hands started to grow larger every second.

I was pushed further back the pain grew worse blood started to slide down my mouth and my clothes was slowly tearing apart. I began to power more up suddenly a golden aura formed around me. My hair started to rise up and turned gold my arms started to shake. Just when the beam was about to overwhelm me i screamed higher then ever.

My power became so powerful that the others could feel it. Their eyes widened in shock and awe they couldn't believe that i had unlocked my most secret power. It was so powerful that it was stronger then Goku's saiyan god transformation.

"It's her... she has been right in front of our eyes this entire time. I can't believe it!" Vegeta was beyond shocked. But Goku was the most shocked then all the others. His own daughter was the chosen one! He had been searching almost the whole planet. And she has been standing right in front of his nose this entire time!

I continued to scream as i realised my ki blast. I watched as the light beam fought against mine. I didn't get the chance to see what happened next because a blinding light surrounded my form and everyone elses...

When the light died down i looked up and my eyes widened as a small amile appeared on my face. I started to cheer happily completely forgetting my wounds on my body. The others laughed and cheered with me. I looked back at my dad who was staring at me wide eyed. His jaw was on the ground he came back to reality and smiled proudly at me.

I smiled weakly as my legs gave out. i began to fall forwords I felt strong arms catch me before i hit the ground. i looked up and saw it was Gohan and dad. they looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"Luna are you alright!?" Gohan asked me worridly.

"I'm fine i'm just tired" my eyes drifted up at the clear skie. i saw the moon but quickly looked away not wanting to transform into the great ape.

The moonlight was shining down on my form. I felt something warmth underneath me. i looked down and saw.

 _Blood..._

My eyes widened as I realized that I was dying. pain shot through my body. my blood started to spread around me.

I looked up and said" Dad Gohan... i'm glad you are safe. i just want you to know that i love you with all my heart" tears started to form in my eyes.

they looked at me confused before they realized that i was dying.

"No... you can't die yet! we need to celebrate for our win!" Gohan yelled.

Dad looked down sadly as he took my hand" We will wish you back with shenron... I-" I cut him off.

"No... i think it's time that i rest in peace" I said sadly.

Gohan looked shocked but started to get angry" NO! i'm not allowing you to die! we will wish you back!

I sighed" Gohan... i know it's hard for you to take this but i can't keep live like this anymore. you need to understand this i will always be watching over you and will be in your heart...

I saw tears began to fall down his face. I smiled sadly" I love you both very much... can you please sing a song for me?...

"Okay" Goku sniffed.

 **(The Hunger Games - Deep in the medow)**

 _Deep in the medow, under the willow..._ _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow..._ _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes..._ _And when they open, the sun will rise..._ I started to look up at the sky. as the moonlight shined down on my form. tears slowly formed in my eyes.

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm..._ _Here the daisies guard you from every harm..._ _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_ _them true..._ _here is the place where i love you..._ The stars was twinkling in the clear night sky, as the moon was shining brightly in the sky. I felt at peace.

 _Deep in the medow, hidden far away..._ _A cloak of leaves..._ _A moonbeam ray..._ His voice started to fade away from my ears, my vision started to blurr as my body began to go numb. I stared blankly up at the sky as a small peaceful smile came upon my lips.Everything seemed to become a blurr the colors around me began to form circles. the last thing i saw and told them was...

" _I love you... goodbye..._ " I whispered before i closed my eyes

 _And i knew nothing more..._ **Hey everyone! i hope you liked it! it took some time to make it but please tell me if i did something wrong. i know my english is a bit rusty i'm only 16 years old. and my natural language is danish. So i'm still learning, BUT! i hope you enjoyed it see you next time! :D**


End file.
